esponjapediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Transcripción: Atrapados en el Congelador
¿Están listos Chicos? ¡Sí Capitán estamos listos! No los escucho... ¡Sí Capitán estamos listos! ¿Vive en una piña debajo del mar? ¡Bob Esponja! Su cuerpo absorbe y sin estallar... ¡Bob Esponja! El mejor amigo que podrías desear... ¡Bob Esponja! Y como a un pez le es fácl flotar... ¡Bob Esponja! Oohhh... ¡Bob Esponja! ¡Bob Esponja! No se escucha... ¡Bob Esponja! ¡Bob Esponja! Todo el mundo... ¡Bob Esponja! ¡Bob Esponja! ¡Bob Esponja! ¡Bob Esponja! Narrador: Es la impresionante extravagancia Televisiva del Club de Admiradores de Bob Esponja con Parche el Pirata. Con celebridades invitadas: La mascota de baloncesto, el Ave de Tres Puntas; el Sujeto del Centavo; su majestad, la Reina; la invitada musical, P!nk; Sir Quentin y su pequeño asistente el Sr. Madero; y el invitado de Honor Bob Esponja; desde Encino, California, el presidente del Club de Admiradores de Bob Esponja y su anfitrión, Parche el Pirata. Parche: (Cantando) Diez años... Que Bob Esponja... Potty: ¡Arrg! Miras a la cámara equivocada. Parche: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Potty! ¿Dondé estás? Potty: ¡Arrg! Enfoquen cámara 3. Parche:' ¡No te oigo! Potty: Enfoquen talento Parche: ¿Qué significa eso? (El Productor señala la cámara) ¿Por qué me señalas con el dedo? (Productor baja la cabeza) ¿Te duele la cabeza? Como sea, ¿pueden creerlo chicos?, han pasado 10 años desde que comenzé el Club de Admiradores de Bob Eponja y el está aquí en persona ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Por fin voy a conocer a mí ídolo! ¡Que salga ahora... (el Productor le señala que es el turno de P!nk) A nadie le importa... (el Productor insiste en que salga P!nk) Sin más demora denle bienvenida a ¡Bob Esponja! (Parche señala una parte y Bob Esponja no aparece) Sin más demora den la bienvenida a ¡Bob Esponja! (Parche vuelve señalar una y Bob Esponja no aparece) (Potty se le acerca y le dice algo al oído) ¡¿Qué?! (Enfadado) ¡¿Como que no va a venir?! ¡Hace 10 años que soy Presidente de su Club de Fans! ¡Nunca respondió ninguna de mis cartas! ¡Nunca apareció en ninguno de mis almuerzos! Ahora le hago un especial de televisión y... ¡¿Ni siquiera se mlesta en venir?! ¡Bien! ¡Eso lo vermos! (Parche sale del estudio y se dirige a su bote) ¡Quieres un trozo de mua? ¡Bien! ¡Ahora lo tendrás! ¿Crees que puedes despreciarme Ehh? Soy su admirador desde el comienzo... (Ve que hay una infracción en su bote la toma y la avienta) (Se va en su bote) Narrador: Atrapados en el Congelador Gary: (Aparece roncando) (Una pila de despertadores empieza asonar y lo despierta) Bob Esponja: (El despertador alarma de Bob suena y despierta) (Bob apaga su despertador y empieza a apagarlos) ¡Buen día Gary! Gary: ¡Mau! Bob Esponja: ¿Un poco exagerado? No pudo arriesgarme a llegar tarde el día más grandioso de mi carrera... El Aniversario 117 del Krustáceo Kaskarudo. Oh oh no lo creo. Ningún buen empleado del Krustáceo llegaría tarde este día. (La pila de despertadores continua a la casa de Calamardo) Calamardo: (Calamardo despierta) ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? Bob Esponja: Te veré en el gran evento Calamardo. (Calamardo le arroja un despertador) ¿Puedes creer que ya son 117 años? Gary: (Enojado) ¡Mau! Bob Esponja: Cuidado con lo que dices. Hoy es un día de sútiles reflexiones. Ahh... recuerdo mi primera visita al Krustáceo... (Comienza a recordar) Sr. Esponja: Ohh... no lo se. Este no parece un restaurante familiar. Sra. Esponja: ¿Tú que opinas bebé? ¿Te gustaría comer aquí? (Aparece bebé Bob Esponja y empuja a la Sra. Esponja hacía el Krustáceo) ¡A jaja! Muy bien... ¿Qué te gustaría? (Bob Esponja mira hacia el menú) Bebé Bob: Kangreburger... (Aparecen sus padres comiendo kangrburgers) Mmm... ¡Que rico! (Se quita el cordón umbilical y empieza a succionarlo) (Fin del recuerdo) Bob Esponja:: Que buenos tiempos... (Se le acerca un despertador) ¡Ohh Gary! ¿Podemos recordar después? ¡Tengo que arreglarme! Gary: (Le gruñe a un despertador que se le acerca) (Bob Esponja llega a su baño y empieza a cantar) Esta es la oporunidad que tengo hoy... No hay sueño más... Grande que este... La carne asada es el incitar... Que pena con... Pan fresco hoy... Este día no podría ser mejor... Que es la más grande... Grande emoción... Es tan genial que debería usar suéter... Para mantener... Esa tibia sensación... Un milagro es algo que no esperas... Y luego eso ,te sucede... Haz lo un milagro, lo puedo llamar... Mis pies no paran, de zapatear... Este día no podría ser mejor... Que es la más grande.. Grande emoción... Es tan genial que debería usar suéter... Para mantener... Esa tibia sensación... Se que siempre siempre siempre... Trabajo tendré... Pero lo bueno es... Que lo amo... De cocina siempre me enorgulleseré... Estan fácil como jugar... Este día no podría ser mejor... Que es la más grande... Grande emoción... Estan genial que debería usar suéter... Para mantener... Esa tibia sensación... Harold: 'Oye, Oye amigo calmate. Todos queremos entrar al Krustáceo Kaskarudo tanto como tú. '''Bob Esponja: '(Bob Esponja mira la fila) Pero yo no tengo que hacer fila... (Mira su reloj) Lo siento, pero no puedo llegar tarde... (Empieza a saltar a la gente hasta llegar al Krusáceo Kaskarudo) (Llega al Krustáceo y pasa por debajo de la puerta hasta llegar a las tenazas de Don Cangrejo). Reportandome al trabajo. 'Don Cangrejo: '''Sientate muchacho. '''Bob Esponja: '''Feliz Aniversario 117. '''Don Cangrejo: '''Hoy es un gran día para el Kustáceo Kaskarudo, así que escuchen. (Don Cangrejo presiona un botón que cierra las ventanas) Es una oportunidad perfecta para que Plankton se robe la Fórmula de la Kangreburger (Jala una palanca de una mesa y uestra una proyección holográfica) '''Calamardo: '¿No es el Krustáceo Kaskarudo? 'Don Cangrejo: '''Así es, es una proyección holográfica del Krustáceo Kaskarudo. ¡Y quiero que vigilen todas las entradas! '''Calamardo: '¿La puerta de enfrente y la de atrás? 'Don Cangrejo: '''Esas son las que están en la superficie, hay una red de túneles y ductos de aire súbterráneos... y ¡Quiero todas las miradas vigilando! '''Bob Esponja: '''Así será Don Cangrejo. (Bob Esponja saca ojos de cada uno de sus hoyos) '''Don Cangrejo: '''Correcto. Estudien este mapa, esten atentos, no se queden dormidos en el trabajo. Eso es contigo Calamardo. '''Calamardo: '¡¿Que?! ¡Yo nunca me he quedado dormido en el trabajo! 'Don Cangrejo: '''No me hagas recordartelo... (Comienza a recordar) (Calamardo aparece dormido en la caja registradora, en el armario, sobre una mesa, en el lavamanos, y sentado en el baño). '''Calamardo: '''Si quedó claro. (Don Cangrejo oculta al proyector). '''Don Cangrejo: '''Y para audar a vigilar a Plankton he encontrado seguridad extra. (Aparece Patricio desde una sombra) '''Calamardo: '¿Contrató a Patricio? '''Don Cangrejo: '''No gastaría dinero en un verdadero guardia de seguridad. Eres mi primera línea de defensa Patricio, cuidado con cualquier persona sospechosa. '''Patricio:¡Sí señor! (Patricio toma a Calamardo y lo golpea contra la pared) ¿Quién percebes eres tú y para quién trabajas? Don Cagrejo: '''(Ríe) Plankton no tiene oportunidad. '''Narrador: '''Balde de Carnada Celebrando 50 años de Fracaso. '''Plankton: '''Es una conspiración te digo. Mil tres veces casi he tenido esa receta y mil tres veces me ha descubierto ese Cangrejo. El celebra 117 años de éxito y yo me quedo con 120 quincenas dde fracaso, me rindo Karen, Cangrejo ha ganado. '''Karen: '''Nunca conseguiras la Fórmula con esa actitud, tal vez mil cuatro sea tu número de suerte. '''Plankton: ¡¿Así?! Prueba que te lanzen a tí. Keren:'''Oh claro, los lanzamientos. (Karen accesa a unos videos) Los tengo todos en el disco duro. (Comienza el recuerdo) (Aparece Don Cangrejo deshaciendose de Plankton de formas deportivas: Plankton como una pelota de béisbol, y lo lanza; Plankton como pelota de golf) '''Don Cangrejo: Allí va (lo lanza; como polo, lo golpea con un bastón; con una resortera; como hocky, lo golpea con un palo de hockey, con la ayuda de Bob Esponja lo lanza en un patín de hielo; como una pelota de futbol) Hoy estoy cansado Plankton, tendrás que lanzarte tú mismo. Plankton: Fracaso. (Fin del recuerdo) (Karen ríe) ¡Karen! Karen: Lo siento, esa última parte siempre me hace reír. Plankton: Es sencillamente inútil. Karen: Hoy es el día perfecto para robar la Receta. Cangrejo estará completamente distraído por las festividades. Tú uedes hacerlo. Plankton: ¿De veras lo crees? Karen: ''' Por supuesto que sí... ¿Quién es mi hobre fuerte? '''Plankton: Ohh Karen... Karen: Vamos, vamos...¿Quién es mi gran hombre fuerte? Plankton: Yo... Karen: Así es... ve allí y roba esa Receta. Plankton: '¡Sí señor! '''Narrador: '''Sala verde (Se encuentran la Reina, el Av de Tre Puntas, el Sujeto del Centavo, un mimo, un capitán, P!nk, Sir quentin y el Sr. Madero) '''P!nk: '''No puedo creer que renuncié a mis vacaciones en Hawai por esto... '''Sr. Madero: '''En verdad me encanta tu música. '''P!nk: '''Debo hacer que mi agente camine por la plancha... '''La Reina: '¿Como se supone que comamos esto? 'Potty: '¿Puedo traerles algo? 'La Reina: '''Un cortador de piña por favor... '''P!nk: '''Un pasaje para salir de aquí... '''Potty: '''Solo 5 minutos más... '''P!nk: '''Bueno, no tiene sentido andar como un montón de percebes en el fondo de un dique seco... ¡Vayamos a ensayar! (Los piratas celebran) Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Our grums are black, Our teeth are falling down We've got spots on our back, So give it up and shout . We've got scurvy, We need some vitamin C. We've got scurvy, We need a lemon tree. We've got scurvy, We just chillin' on the sea. ''Let´s get this scurvy started! A pirate ain't worthy, Till he got some scurvy. Since you got your scurvy on, You unnerve me when you sing that song. Scurvy! (Scurvy!) We've got scurvy! (Scurvy!) We've got scurvy! (Scurvy!) We've got scurvy! (Scurvy!) (La gente reclama Kangreburgers) '''Don Cangrejo:' Vamos a añadir los especiales de aniversario del menú, Kangreburgers a $20, a $39 con 90 y a $30. Ohh número cero, cuanto te amo...¡Bob Esponja! '''Bob Esponja: '¡Si señor! 'Don Cangrejo: '''Te pondré a cargo de la decoración... '''Bob Esponja: '''Pero Don Cangrejo... '''Don Cangrejo: '¿Si muchacho? '''Bob Esponja: '''Pensé que había dicho que yo estaría a cargo d las decoraciones... '''Don Cangrejo: '''Pero, lo estás. '''Bob Esponja: ¿Lo estoy? ¡Siiiii! ¡Siiiii! ¡Siiiii!